Un entorno virtual
by Amadeus Kitsune
Summary: Escapar es imposible hasta terminar el juego; un game over significaría una verdadera "muerte". Sin saber la "verdad" de la siguiente generación del Multijugador Masivo Online, 'Sword Art Online', con 10 mil usuarios unidos juntos abriendo las cortinas para esta cruel batalla a muerte. Participando en SAO esta Kirito y Naruto, el dúo conocido por ser tan diferentes pero parecidos.


Un enorme castillo de acero y piedra está flotando en este cielo celeste infinito, las nubes pasaban por debajo de este sin que se inmutaran

Este era nuestro hogar desde aquel fatídico día, dentro de este castillo había grandes ciudades, prados y lugares de descanso, una escalera virtual conectaba cada lugar, si mal no recuerdo ahora mismo estamos en el piso 74….

El nombre de este inmensurable castillo es **"Aincrad"** un mundo con batallas con espadas que ha envuelto a más de 10.000 personas… pero que solo 6.000 siguen vivas aproximadamente

Sintiendo una mano en mi hombro veo a un chico pelinegro que me observa con una sonrisa

"¿Qué pasa, Naruto? Espero que no estés divagando en los tipos de ramen que comerás al salir de este juego mortal" me hablo el chico pelinegro con una sonrisa, yo cerré mis ojos y le di una sonrisa mientras me rascaba la cabeza

"Solo recordaba lo acontecido hace dos años atrás Kirito" Le respondí posando mi brazo derecho por sobre su cuello, dándole un abrazo

Kirito entrecerró los ojos y el brillo de estos se perdió por un momento, para luego sentir como me devolvía el abrazo posando su brazo izquierdo sobre mi cuello

"Recordando cuando comenzó todo…"

"Si… Como empezó esto y la llegada a **Sword Art Online**"

**Inserten la imagen de la portada de este fic uwu**

**¿?**

Una espada completamente negra estaba descansando sobre mi hombro derecho, estaba viendo como Kirito estaba peleando contra un **"Lizardman Lord"****1**

Apartando un poco la mirada observo mis manos que llevaban unos guantes sin dedos color blanco, con mi mano izquierda hago un movimiento descendente, para unos milisegundos después aparezca una ventana con información de mi "avatar", mis estadísticas y la ropa que llevaba en este momento

Era un tipo de gabardina Naranja con bordes blancos que llegaba hasta mis pantorrillas, una polera mangas largas color blanca (que estaba por debajo de la gabardina) unos guantes sin dedos color blanco, un pantalón negro (con un cinturón naranja y botas color naranja con la suela blanca

Kirito llevaba el mismo atuendo que yo, pero completamente negro (y franjas blancas) de hecho teníamos el mismo atuendo ya que era un evento especial que solo duro 30 minutos y los dos estábamos pendejando por el calabozo, ósea que en realidad este atuendo es legendario y único…

Di una sonrisa y observé mis atributos…

**Naruto… Nv. ¿?  
**_**Fuerza: **_**187  
**_**Vitalidad:112  
Inteligencia:90  
Agilidad:169  
Destreza:99  
Suerte:120**_

Según Kirito y yo optamos por FUE/AGI y de tercera opción SUE, ya que los veneficios que traía eran el golpe crítico, un leve buff de defensa y reduce el daño de los efectos negativos, pero para tener todo esto había que invertir la cantidad de 120 puntos (cosa que nadie a hecho a estas alturas del juego) porque piensan que es un atributo inútil

Hace unos 45 niveles que no subimos el atributo de suerte, ya que solo al subir 120 puntos de esta basta y sobra respectivamente ya que al subirlo más aumenta solo la probabilidad

Dejando de lado la **SUE, **los parámetros de Kirito y los míos son casi idénticos… solo que el tiene más **FUE** y menos inteligencia (No literalmente…creo)

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y vi a Kirito con una sonrisa forzada…

"¿Esta bien tu estado? Naruto" me hablo con un aura amenazante, solo le di una sonrisa nerviosa, recordé cuando paso por esa etapa donde los perdió…

"¿Seguimos con ese ideal de ganar la libertad de todos solo nosotros dos?" Kirito solo alzo la mirada con una sonrisa de autodesprecio y avanzo hacia la entrada del laberinto

"Si no somos nosotros… entonces ¿Quién?" me dijo en un susurro, escuchando ese tono me acorde de ese día

Hace dos años.

El momento donde todo termino y empezó

**Inserten imagen de Asuna con su traje inicial**

Naruto cerro los ojos mientras estaba en su habitación observando el reloj, hace unos meses tras el había logrado probar la beta y se había encontrado con un jugador excepcional… aparte jugaban de la misma manera

Ellos despejaron hasta el piso 27 y en su competencia completaron 5 pisos cada uno, acordaron que cuando activaran el servidor se añadirían a su lista de amigos y saldrían a levear

Dando una sonrisa estaba esperando a que sean las 12:55 para colocase en **NerveGear** y entrar en Sword art online…

"Naruto-nii, hay comida en el refrigerador por si te da hambre, ahora saldré con unas amigas" le hablo su hermana desde la salida de su casa, Su hermana era rubia que se ataba el pelo en dos coletas

"¡Cuídate!" le grito Naruto mientras se metía a la app de Spotify y revisaba su lista de reproducción que tenía canciones de las artistas **LiSa, Aimer, Sayuri, Reol y ReoNa**

"Es hora" colocándose el NervGear lo conecta al Router que tenía en su habitación y se recuesta en su cama, cuando el reloj marco las 12:59 Naruto dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos

"Link Start" hablo y sintió como era jalado en un halo de colores,

"Lenguaje, Japones"

Apareció una ventana delante de él que decía

Ingresar:  
Cuenta: ***********  
Contraseña: ********

A lo que Naruto lo relleno rápidamente y vio que decía que, si quería utilizar el personaje de la beta, a lo que apretó el botón de Aceptar y sintió como estaba cayendo, cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba en frente de una catedral

Abrió su lista de amigos y coloco el nombre de Kirito, cuando vio que se había enviado y aceptado la solicitud le envió un mensaje a Kirito

_**Quédate donde estas, voy en camino**_

Corriendo y esquivando a las personas vio a lo lejos el avatar de Kirito que estaba inmóvil mirando su mano

"Hey" la hablo Naruto tocando su hombro, Kirito dio un sobresalto y se giró hacia donde estaba parado Naruto, el avatar de Naruto era un hombre pelirojo con el pelo largo hasta los hombros

"¿Naruto?" susurro Kirito con una sonrisa, nos dimos un apretón de manos y comenzamos a decidir a qué lugar iremos a farmear y levear, pero sentí como alguien me tomaba del hombro y me hacía frenar

"Oye… eres un beta ¿cierto?" me hablo el tipo tratando de recuperar el aliento, Kirito lo miro levemente molesto y yo solo di una sonrisa nerviosa

"Claro" hablo Kirito con un tono de voz irritado, él quería ir a levear rápido para evitar sorpresas e ir a los mejores lugares de loot antes que otros jugadores y llevar una ventaja

"!podrían enseñarme lo básico por favor!" El jugador hizo una reverencia, Kirito estaba por rechazarlo, pero vio la sonrisa de Naruto y solo se encogió de hombros y espero el veredicto de Naruto

"No tengo problemas, pero de tiempo estamos algo apurados así que tiene que ser rápido" hablo Naruto mirando de reojo a Kirito

"Gracias Gracias!" agradeció el chico mientras los seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kirito miro a Naruto con una falsa molestia y siguieron avanzando

**Campos de jabalís…**

"cuidado" hablo Naruto tomando la delantera e interceptando a un jabalí mientras Kirito estaba haciéndole daño por los lados

"Entonces Klein… ¿Entendiste lo básico?" pregunto Kirito dando un suspiro, vio que Klein era bastante sociable y se dejó llevar por la atmosfera

"Entiendo algo, pero me sigue siendo difícil acostumbrarme a esto" hablo Klein mirando sus manos y apretándolos fuertemente

Kirito mato a otro jabalí y subió a nivel 6, Naruto recibió parte de la experiencia de Kirito y subió al nivel 6 igualmente, Klein por otra parte estaba en el nivel 2 ya que había matado a unos pocos jabalís, aparte eran de nivel bajo

"Bueno, nuestro contrato termina acá, Klein" le hablo Naruto extendiendo su mano hacia el, Klein le sonrió y atrapo su mano en una despedida amistosa

"muchas gracias tanto a ti como a Kirito" El mencionado solo alzo una mano en forma de despedida mientras se sentaba en el césped

Naruto viendo como Klein se iba, se dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar con Kirito, cerrando los ojos se recuesta en la hierba relajándose, Kirito le dio una mirada rápida y se recostó a su lado

"¿Cuántos pisos crees que podremos limpiar nosotros solos?" pregunto Naruto con los ojos cerrados, Kirito quedo mirando el cielo en silencio

Ninguno de los dos pronuncio ninguna palabra, disfrutando el silencio que se creó, Kirito estaba pensado en que responder y con una sonrisa le responde

"Si no liberamos la mitad de los pisos de Aincrad me sentiría muy mal" le dijo este mientras comenzó a reírse levemente, Naruto se comenzó a reír de igual manera

"Jajaja, es una promesa" llevando su mano derecha a su corazón y dio una sonrisa inmensa, Kirito solo negó con la cabeza y se quedaron así por unos minutos mas

"Chicos chicos… no me puedo desconectar" hablo corriendo Klein mientras tenía el menú abierto Kirito se levantó y abrió el menú y se dirigió a la parte de configuración

"pero si aquí… esta" la voz de Kirito se apagó al final y vio que el botón de desconectarse estaba desactivando

Naruto estaba revisando la pestaña de los administradores, pero también estaba deshabilitada, Klein estaba nervioso ya que había ordenado una pizza a domicilio y estaba por llegar

"Si esto se filtra al exterior Sword art online podría tener problemas legales" Hablo Kirito pensativo, Klein estaba eufórico ya que no podría comer la pizza especial que había pedido

Naruto estaba mirando el atardecer que había en el juego, pero dio un salto de sorpresa ya que una campana empezó a sonar con demasiada fuerza

"¿Qué es esto?" gritaron Klein y Kirito al mismo tiempo, pero no tuve tiempo de responder ya que una tenue luz celeste comenzó a rodearlos a los tres

"_Un teleport forzado"_ pensó para sí mismo Naruto, pero no pudo hacer nada mas ya que la luz los absorbió a todos

Cuando la luz celeste dejo de rodearlos estaban rodeados de personas que estaban en silencio y de a poco los murmuros y gritos no se hicieron esperar

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Podemos salir ahora?"

"¿¡No pueden arreglar esta mierda rápido!?

"!Esto es inaudito!"

"¿Esto es una broma?"

"¡Jodanse GM2!"

Peor alguien se dio cuenta y apunto hacia arriba mientras exclamaba "!Ey, Miren hacia arriba"

Naruto, Kirito y Klein escucharon el grito que dio aquella persona y levantaron la cabeza, Naruto vio como en la cúpula aparecían textos en rojos que decían **[Peligro] [aviso] [Anuncio del sistema]**

Kirito dio un suspiro pensando que el **GM **podía informar sobre lo sucedido, pero Naruto frunció el ceño al leer [Peligro], Klein por otro lado no sabía que estaba pasando y se estaba poniendo nervioso

Pero el alivio de la mayoría de los jugadores cayo rápidamente al ver como de los anuncios comenzaba a caer, pero nunca toco el suelo, si no que comenzó a transformarse en un ser humanoide con una capa roja

Tanto Kirito como Naruto reconocieron la capa roja, esa vestimenta era usada por los **GM **de la beta, según recordaban tenían rostro y era los de un viejo parecido a Gandalf y en el caso de las mujeres eran unas chicas con gafas

"¿Sera ese un GM?"

"¿Por qué no tienes rostro?"

Los murmuros no faltaban, Tanto Kirito y Naruto se miraron con nerviosismo que se transmitía en sus ojos

Aquel ser extendió los "brazos" y unos guantes blancos salieron de la nada, para momentos después alzarlos en un abanico hacia los jugadores y con una voz profunda se dirigió hacia ellos

"_**Bienvenidos a mi mundo, jugadores"**_

Naruto estaba atónito _¿Mundo?, _Kirito estaba de la misma forma, Klein estaba colgado ya que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

"_**Mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko y en este momento soy la única persona que puede controlar este mundo" **_

Kirito dio un sobresalto, Naruto amplio los ojos abruptamente y Klein tenia una sonrisa en el rostro El mismo creador les daría una solución…. ¿no?

"_**Quizás la mayoría de ustedes ya han descubierto el hecho de que el botón para desconectarse ha desaparecido del menú principal. Este no es un error, es parte del sistema de Sword Art Online"**_

Todo quedo en completo silencio, todos creían haber escuchado mal "¿Parte del… sistema?" La voz de Klein hizo que todos ahora creyeran que no habían escuchado mal

"_**La intervención de personas del exterior o posible desmantelamiento del NervGear esta completamente prohibido, si lo llegaran a intentar…" **_

Naruto vio como 10.000 mil personas se quedaban en silencio sepulcral, las próximas palabras ya estaban por salir por la boca

"_**Los sensores del NervGear emite un pulso electromagnético fuerte, destruyendo su cerebro en el acto" **_

Naruto y Kirito no querían creer lo que estaba diciendo su ídolo/modelo a seguir estuviera diciendo eso, pero como un rayo se dieron cuenta de la implicación dicha por el creador

Kirito y Naruto se miraron y asintieron a la vez, _Destruye el cerebro… _en otras palabras más directas, _**Nos mata**_

Cualquier usuario (o persona) que desconectara el NervGear seria completamente freído, Naruto pensó en que sus padres llegaran, pero ellos llegaban en la noche y su hermana no llegaría ya que posiblemente se quede a dormir con unas amigas

Kirito interrogo a Naruto con la mirada y este negó con la cabeza, al parecer los dos estaban a salvo y volvieron a mirar al ente que estaba flotando

Este ser mostro una serie de videos donde las noticias estaban abarcando esto poco a poco, dentro del juego habían pasado una hora y media

"_**Les he dejado un último regalo de mi parte, está en su inventario" **_Terminando de decir eso, el ser llamado Kayaba comienza a desvanecerse

Todos abrieron su inventario y vieron un espejo, sacándolo de este miran su reflejo y una luz los envuelve completamente

"Kirito!" exclamo Naruto, pero no podía ver nada por la luz, hasta que vio sus manos sin el espejo, Naruto se giró en la dirección en la que recordaba que estaba Kirito y vio a un chico pelinegro un poco más bajo que el y en Klein vio a un hombre pelirojo oscuro con una pequeña barba sin afeitar

"¿Kirito?"

"¿Klein?"

"Naruto?"

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que escucharon los gritos de las personas y de gente corriendo, Kirito tomando la mano de Klein y Naruto y los llevaba corriendo por las calles del pueblo de los inicios

Deteniéndose a una calle de la única salida Kirito comienza a hablar mientras habría su mapa

"Es obvio que los recursos de un MMORPG son limitados, la EXP y el dinero, así que nuestro mejor curso de acción es ir al siguiente pueblo y empezar desde ahí, con mi nivel y el de Naruto el recorrido es más fácil" Termino de hablar Kirito dejando de lado el mapa, pero observo la mirada preocupada de Klein

"Claro… pero yo hice la fila del juego con unos amigos… ellos deben estar asustados en ese lugar" hablo Klein mirando hacia otro lado, Naruto decidido quedarse en silencio y observar el actuar de Kirito

"Si solo fuera Klein… pero dos más, no, incluso si fuera uno más. Incluso teniendo a Naruto acá seria complicado llevarlos a todos…" susurro Kirito tratando de pensar en algo, pero sintió una mano en su hombro

"Lo siento" se disculpó Klein con una mano en su hombro, Kirito se desesperó vio la mirad que le daba Klein

"No puedo causarles más molestias, con lo que me enseñaron podre apañármelas, anteriormente fui un jefe de Gild así que estaremos bien" hablo Klein mirando a Kirito y a Naruto

"Bueno, Adiós Klein" Se despidió Kirito, Naruto le dio la mano a Klein y siguió a Kirito, Klein se quedo mirando la espalda de ambos y pega un grito

"!En verdad los dos tienen un rostro genial, son de mi tipo!" exclamo este mirándolos con una sonrisa

Naruto dio una sonrisa y se giró, Kirito se detuvo a medio camino y se giró para mirar a Klein

"Y esa cara de samurái malvado se te ve 5 veces mejor!" tocándole el hombro al rubio este comienza a correr siendo seguido por Naruto

Los dos estaban saliendo del pueblo de los inicios cunado una pareja de lobos apareció unos metros más delante de ellos

"Como siempre" hablo Naruto, Kirito lo miro con una sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza

Naruto se adelanto a Kirito y saco su espada de principiante y sin activar una habilidad de espada parte a un lobo y girando su cuerpo gira su espada y evita que un lobo lo muerda

"Cambio!" empujo al lobo con todas sus fuerza y Kirito activo la habilidad de espada _**"Vorpal strike"**_ Y atravesó al lobo de extremo a extremo

"_Voy a sobrevivir ¡Cueste lo que cueste!"_ Exclamo en su mente Kirito y Naruto estaba pensado en su familia

**[Fin]**


End file.
